Geschichte:Alarm für Waddle 8/Die Aussprache
Wiedermal bricht ein neuer Tag an, doch eines ist sicher; die gestrige Saat wird heute geerntet. Früh am Morgen schlägt Beamer seine Morgenzeitung auf, "Nebilla Heute". Schon das Titelblatt entlockt ihm ein süffisantes Grinsen, denn es ist verziert mit einem Phantombild des Verbrechers, der die Explosion im Teufelssumpf verursacht haben soll. Er liest den Text, der unter dem Bild steht, mit. "Gesucht wird nach einem Waddle Dee mit blauer Haut, dunkelblauem Mantel mit gelben Sternen. Sollten Sie wissen, um wen es sich dabei handelt, wenden Sie sich umgehend an das Waddle 8." Beamer knickt die Zeitung leicht, und schaut aus dem Fenster. "So wie der da draußen auf mein Haus zuläuft hat er die Zeitung wohl auch schon gelesen." Beamer wurde informiert, dass er von Melanie zum Gespräch geladen wurde. Bei diesem Gespräch sind sowohl ihr Bruder als auch Horan anwesend. "Und womit habe ich die Ehre heute belästigt zu werden?" "Setz dich Beamer", sagt Melanie ungewöhnlich ernst, aber nicht weniger gereizt. "Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, bei deinem Auftrag, bei dem du die Erinnerungen des Zeugens löschen solltest, ihm einzutrichtern, dass er Horan gesehen hat?" "Alles Lügen, die Beschreibung passt genausogut auf Toran, falls du dir die Mühe gemacht hast, den Bericht komplett zu lesen sollte dir das aufgefallen sein." "Und sag mir warum dort HORAN steht!", keift Melanie und wirft ihm die Zeitung vor die Nase. Beamer dreht den Kopf zur Seite und zuckt mit den Schultern. "Muss ein Tippfehler sein. Ich habe deutlich Toran gesagt." "Jetzt pass mal ganz genau auf, du wirst das in Ordnung bringen. Den Zeugen richtig instruieren und diese Notizen aus dem Waddle 8 entfernen." "Warum sollte ich das machen?" "Weil du sonst längste Zeit bei La Nuit Mitglied warst!" "Ach, und dann? Mach es doch selber, wer hat denn hier die komplette Fähigkeitenpalette?" "Du wirst das richten, und diesmal wird Horan bei dir bleiben und dich mit Argusaugen beobachten, damit du nicht wieder so einen Unfug machst" "Was auch immer," sagt Beamer und verlässt den Raum. Auch im Waddle 8 finden sich die Angestellten langsam wieder ein, und jeder ist gespannt wie ein Flitzebogen, denn alle wollen sie wissen, wer den Leiterposten bestücken wird. Almira kommt ausnahmsweise als letzte ins Waddle 8, und die gesamte anwesende Belegschaft sieht sie an. "Was ist denn?" "Wer wird es denn jetzt?", fragt Kirby, "Ich muss doch Bescheid wissen, wenn ich es wieder werde, damit ich die Kühlschränke ordern kann!" "Also... ich habe meine Entscheidung noch nicht getroffen. Ich werde noch etwas weiter überlegen, und sie dann verkünden. Wir sollten in der Zwischenzeit die liegengebliebene Arbeit aufholen", sagt Almira und verschwindet zügig im Treppenhaus. "Na toll! Und dafür bin ich so früh gekommen? Ich geh wieder nach Hause, schlafen!", protestiert Kirby, mit bereits einem Fuß aus der Tür, doch er wird von jemandem festgehalten. "Kirby, du hast mit Naldo noch Aufträge zu erledigen" Kirby dreht seinen Kopf leicht nach hinten und sagt: "Fass mich nicht an, sonst ist die Hand nächstes mal ab." Kirburu nimmt die Hand etwas verwirrt von Kirby, woraufhin Naldo Kirby in die Luft hält und zu seinem Schreibtisch verfrachtet. Kaum sind die meisten Angestellten im Großraumbüro verschwunden und Waddle Jim seinem Schicksal am Empfang überlassen worden, schon geht die Tür vom Waddle 8 auf. "Willkommen im Waddle 8, womit kann ich Ihnen helfen?" Herein kommt niemand geringeres als Beamer, mit Horan im Schlepptau. "Wer bist du nochmal?" "Mein Name ist Waddle Jim." "Waddle Jim, soso... geh und hol Bimer." "Ähm, aus welchem Grund? Und wer sind Sie überhaupt?" "Hol ihn einfach raus." Waddle Jim tut wie ihm gehießen und er sucht nach Bimer im Büro. "...und der Kunde wollte nicht sagen, wer er ist? Das ist doch komisch...", Bimer hört mitten im Satz auf und schaut ungläubig zu Beamer. "Hallo, Bimer." "Waddle Jim, würdest du uns vielleicht eben alleine lassen?" Jim zuckt mit den Schultern und geht in das Büro und schließt die Tür hinter sich. "Was willst du mit deinem Kompanen von La Nuit hier?" Beamer gibt Horan einen Tritt, woraufhin dieser regungslos umfällt. Bimer staunt nicht schlecht, und leicht entsetzt. "Keine Sorge, der ist nicht Tot." "Du hast mir immernoch nicht gesagt, was du hier willst." "Hier ist der gesuchte Verbrecher, den ihr in Nebilla Heute gesucht habt." Bimer schaut Beamer erst etwas verwirrt an, und schaut sich dann selbst die Zeitung an, woraufhin er die Beschreibung dort mit Horan vergleicht. "Du liest also immernoch die gleiche Zeitung wie damals...", beginnt Bimer zu reden, woraufhin Beamer ihm entgegnet: "Und du bist immernoch Leiter des Waddle 8, oder?" "Nein, nicht mehr. Ich hätte den Posten zwar wieder ausfüllen können, aber mir wird das Ganze zu anstrengend." "So alt bist du doch noch nicht..." "Beamer, hör mit dem Geplänkel auf. Warum bist du hier, und warum hast du Horan abgeliefert?" "Er hat mich übel beleidigt und sich abfällig über meine Arbeit als Polizist geäußert." "Nach all den Jahren, die du nicht mehr bei der Polizei bist kümmert dich das noch so sehr? Außerdem, man sollte doch meinen, dass totgeglaubte Personen nicht sehr an ihrer Vergangenheit hängen..." "Außerdem ist es als Bürger von Traumland doch meine Pflicht, zur Verbrechensaufklärung beizutragen, denn.." "Sag mir warum du das getan hast." "Das habe ich doch schon gesagt, weil es meine Pflicht ist." "Du weißt genau, dass ich das nicht meine. Warum hast du deinen Tot vorgetäuscht?" "Also, ähm... naja, das war so..." "Und warum hast du MIR DIE SCHULD DARAN GEGEBEN?!", brüllt Bimer, so laut, dass man es auch im Nebenzimmer gehört hat. Kaum ein paar Sekunden später fragt Meta durch die Tür, ob alles in Ordnung sei, und Bimer signalisiert ihm das auch. "Bimer, es war Mankia." "Mankia? Die zweite Leiterin von La Nuit?" "Ja, sie war es. Sie hat das ganze insziniert und mich dazu gezwungen, für sie zu arbeiten." "Warum hast du mir das denn nicht gesagt? Wir waren die Polizei, wir hätten was dagegen tun können!" "Nein, und das weißt du auch. Präventiv können wir nur selten handeln, speziell in diesem Fall." "Was kann sie dir bitte angedroht haben, damit du dem zugestimmt hast? Wollte sie das Waddle 8 sprengen? Wollte sie Almira etwas antun? Wollte sie dir schaden?" Beamer hält kurz inne, und sagt schuldbewusst: "Sie wollte dich umbringen, wenn ich mich wiedersetze oder irgendjemand davon erfahren hätte." Bimer ist sichtlich geschockt. "Was erzählst du da? Sie wäre doch nie..." "Sie hatte jemanden auf dich angesetzt, und zwar Cumes. Er hat dich auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgt, und wusste so genau, was du wann und wo machst." "Das fasse ich jetzt nicht!" "Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie es dir jetzt gerade geht, denn so ähnlich habe ich am Anfang auch reagiert." "Und warum sagst du es mir jetzt auf einmal? Nach so vielen Jahren?" "Weil Mankia nun endgültig verschwunden ist." "Wie kannst du das sagen? Niemand weiß, was aus ihr geworden ist, denn sie ist damals einfach so verschwunden." "Ich will dir das nicht auch noch gleich sagen, denn ich weiß von deinen Herzproblemen. Das könnte dich komplett aus der Bahn werfen, und das will ich nicht riskieren." Bimer muss sich auf diesen Schreck erstmal setzen. "Wir müssen Horan noch..." "bleib sitzen, ich rufe nach jemandem für dich", sagt Beamer und öffnet die Tür zum Großraumbüro, mustert die Anwesenden und ruft dann schließlich: "He du da mit der grün-blauen Panzerung, komm mal her, wir haben hier einen Verbrecher, der in die Zellen verfrachtet werden muss." Naldo zeigt fragend auf sich, woraufhin Beamer ihn herwinkt, und Naldo geht. Meta kommt währenddessen aus dem Kellergeschoss wieder, und hat einen dunkelblauen Ärmel mit gelben Sternen hinter der Tür verschwinden sehen, woraufhin er hastig zur Tür spurtet, um zu sehen, was dort vor sich geht. Was er dann sieht, kann er nicht glauben. "Was suchst DU hier? Und was hast du mit Bimer gemacht?!" Meta bemerkt zunächst nicht, dass Naldo an ihm vorbei will, macht ihm aber dann Platz. Dabei erblickt er, dass Naldo einen regungslosen Horan über seiner Schulter trägt. "Was hat das zu bedeuten? Bimer?" "Ich weiß es nicht.... sag du es mir, Beamer." Beamer zieht demonstrativ seinen Mantel aus und lässt ihn auf den Boden fallen. "Wenn ihr wollt, kann ich gleich wieder anfangen." Meta ist absolut entsetzt, und will sogleich seine Meinung dazu äußern, doch Bimer kommt ihm zuvor: "Darüber sollten wir in Ruhe reden, denn jetzt ist wohl kaum der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür." "Wie du meinst. Jedoch ist eines klar, zu La Nuit kann ich jetzt nicht mehr zurück. Sofern ihr wollt, kann ich bei euch wieder anfangen, und wenn nicht, dann muss ich Traumland verlassen, und mein Glück wo anders versuchen, zum Beispiel in Dedus. Ich... werde heute Nacht nach Noirdorf zurückkehren und meine Sachen abholen und mit für die nächsten Tage ein Zimmer suchen. Bis spätestens nächste Woche müsste ich es aber wissen, denn dann werden sie sicher darauf aufmerksam, dass wir beide verschwunden sind. Tut mir einen einzigen Gefallen... haltet die Info vor der Presse verborgen, bis ich aus Traumland verschwunden bin." "Wir schulden dir gar nichts!" "Meta, das ist genug!", ruft Bimer ernst, "diesen Gefallen kann ich dir tun. Alles andere liegt nicht in meiner Hand." "Vielen Dank, Bimer", antwortet Beamer, nimmt seine Habseligkeiten aus dem Mantel, und verlässt das Waddle 8.